1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a two-cylinder piston pump with a pre-compression device for concrete, slurry, and the like material.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Thick-material pumps include pumps for concrete, slurry, sludge, slime, mine refill, and the like viscous material. Pre-compression devices can be attached to such thick-material pumps as taught, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,685, which is hereby incorporated by reference in this application. The pre-compression devices preferably comprise one-shaft or two-shaft conveyor screws and are flanged at one side of the feed chamber or hopper exhibiting the pipe switch. This can prove disadvantageous at the time of placing these devices or in case of their incorporation in spaces with predetermined dimensions.